Thunderdrum
"They say it gets its power from Thor himself." - Hiccup :"one of the most powerful species of dragon I have ever seen." - Hiccup :The Thunder Drum is the name of a species of dragon. It apears in the film, Book of Dragons (short film), and Dragons: Riders of Berk. Description This dragon relies mostly on its two sets of wings, one primary and one smaller set to the rear, using them to get around and move through the water like a tornado. The Thunder Drum has legs (If you look closely in the book of dragons, you can see the legs.) According to the Dragon Manual, a Thunder Drum is roughly the same size as an adult Viking; and is reclusive in nature, living in sea caves and dark tide pools. The name comes from its main mode of attack/defense. Instead of breathing fire, the Thunder Drum produces a strong concussive sound that can kill a human at close range. The blast is so powerful that the creature is said to "gets its power from Thor himself." Like nearly all dragons in the Manual, they are classified "extremely dangerous, kill on sight." It is also said that when a Thunder Drum hatches from its egg, it makes a sound so loud it rattles the sky. In the film The Thunder Drum appears when Hiccup is reading the Dragon Manual to find information on Night Furies. In Book of Dragons The Thunder Drum appears in this exclusive short. It is classified into the Tidal Class in the book. Bork the Bold once found the egg of a Thunder Drum. But he didn't know that Thunder Drum eggs hatch with an explosive sound that rattles the sky, and he found this out the hard way. Dragons: Riders of Berk In How to Pick Your Dragon the Thunder Drum was first labeled as a rogue dragon attacking fishermen. While Hiccup tries to find Stoick a dragon so he can help his village more effectively, the rogue dragon strikes again. When they arrive on scene, Stoick is satisfied with the beast and requests his son to train it. However, when they bring it back to the academy and put a muzzle on it to keep it from biting Stoick, the dragon becomes too stubborn and eventually breaks free. After finding it, Stoick and Hiccup learn that it was accompanied by another Thunder Drum that was injured which is why it attacked the fishermen, so it could get food for its friend. Hiccup leaves to fetch the others while Stoick stays behind with the Thunder Drums, but they are soon ambushed by wild boars. Stoick finally bonds with the dragon and together they defeat the boars. Thornado returns in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man", but he remains unnamed. He serves as a riding mount for Stoick and Gobber. In Dragon Flower, Stoick reveals to have named his Thunder Drum Thornado. His dragon is shown flying his master to the Shivering Shores as there was a meeting with their chief. When Stoick returns, Thornado eventually becomes ill from the Blue Oleander that Mildew planted. By the end of the episode, Thornado is cured with a Scauldron's anti-venom. In ''What Flies Beneath ''Thornado returns again. He is ridden briefly by Stoick into battle with the Whispering Death. He uses his sonic roar on the enmy dragon, but it has little effect. Before Thornado and the other dragons can close in, Toothless calls them off. In Defiant One Thornado is ridden by Stoic to search Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout after they were missing. Dragons: Wild Skies Dragons BOD Thunder Gallery Image 06.png|Thunder drum artwork Dragons BOD Thunder Gallery Image 05.png|This is thunder drum artwork from Cartoon Network Dragons bod thunder gallery image 04.png|Cartoon Network artwork Thunderdrum Screech.png|The Thunderdrum as seen in the online Book of Dragons In Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies, the Thunderdrum can be tamed. It lives in Wrecker's Reef, and one must feed it crabs or fish in order to tame it. You will need 10 Gold and buy a Crab Net, then go to Wrecker's Reef, where you then select the crabs. The Thunderdrum is a Tidal Class Dragon, and it screeches instead of breathing fire. When the player rides it, the dragon's mouth is closed. When you press the space bar, it will open its mouth and screech at the target. Other Vikings will say that the player is as strong as Stoick after having tamed it. Trivia *Thunderdrums seem to resemble Eagle Rays in shape and color. Like Spotted Eagle Rays, they are blue with white spots and "fly" through water with wings (Thunderdrums also have a slight resemblence to spotted whale sharks; they have similar gaping mouths). They also seem to resemble the Giant Bee-Eaters from the books. Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons